


The Gift of Descent

by WindyRein



Series: The Birthright of Gore [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, How graphic is graphic?, I Don't Even Know, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Knives, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Claudia Stilinski Feels, Murder, Murder Family, POV Outsider, POV Stiles, Peter and Stiles are Mates, Post-Season/Series 03 AU, Psychopaths In Love, Serial Killer Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is a Báthory, The Author Regrets Everything, Werewolf Hunters, like blink and you'll miss it minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been years since that first time and now he had something to protect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: "Them's the rules."
> 
> OHMYGOD YOU GUYS!!!!!! I never figured my little foray into serial killer Stiles would get this much love in such a short period of time. THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the kudos and the comments and the hits (especially the comments, there might've been severe attacks of fangirl on my part). LEMME LOVE YOU ALL!!!! and on that note...
> 
> "I might come back to this" she said. "I'm not sure where to take this" she told them. Well, I bet you didn't see this coming. And Peter just keeps slipping between my fingers even when I specifically write him in.
> 
> ... I just wrote a thousand words of murder fam in two days... The only thing longer is the timetravel AU that has no idea where it's going. ahahaa... fuck my life.

Andre shook off his drowsiness at the sound of the door opening slowly. When he managed to focus on the figure standing there, he smiled in relief.

"Hey, little girl, could you help me down?" His arms had gone numb a couple hours earlier and his smile was probably a bit crooked from the swollen cheek but he tried his best.

"Papa says you deserve to die." and wasn't that a weird sentence to hear from an 8-year-old little girl.

"Do you think I deserve to die?" Andre was holding his breath hoping for the girl to say no or even just shrug with indecision.

"If you didn' learn, then you deserve to die. It's the rule."

"Learn what?"

"Learn your lesson, silly. Papa woulda never brought you here, if he hadn' tried to teach you."

Andre could remember the carnage that had been Ivan at one point. He still remembered Ivan saying _one 'wolf and its mate? that's nothing, Andre. we've done that dozens of times_. He knew they should've listened to the rumours and just left it alone. Left _them_ alone, no matter how tempting it seemed to cripple the whole Pack by taking out the one pair that seemed to be the support pillar of the whole.

Andre closed his eyes and leant his head back. He should've left them alone. He shouldn't have gone for revenge.

"Anasztázia!" A sharp voice cut through Andre's lamenting and made the girl jump and let out a little meep.

A hand landed on the girl's shoulder and she smiled sheepishly at the man, at _Peter Hale_. Peter Hale who hunter rumour alternatively called the Pack's Enforcer or Left Hand.

"Sorry, Dada. I was jus' curious"

An exasperated sigh left the 'wolf before he said, "Just don't get too close, alright, sweetheart?"

The little girl beamed up at her Dada before chirping, "I won't, promise."

They look at him for a moment and then the 'wolf gives a decisive nod pulling the girl out of the doorway and closing it behind them.

***

It takes him a while _(minor concussion, dehydration, fortunately no blood loss)_ to realize what the conversation meant.

They were teaching their kid to kill.

With rules and everything.

Like fucking Dexter or some shit.

That was...

That was fucking sick.

***

"I heard you met my little girl." the tone is conversational at best and shakes him out of his daze of _hungerthirstpainno-one'scoming_.

"Yeah, I did. Twisted and sick what you're doing." he spits out and gets a sharp look. "Teaching a kid that young to kill." amusement now and a raised eyebrow.

"When'd you start training to become a hunter? Your mom was a Calavera, right? Before she forsook her family and turned her back on the lifestyle. I heard they start young."

His eyes go wide. _If they know about his mom... What if **they go after - -**_

"So, when you're killing 'wolves who have never hurt anyone and start learning making them suffer before you're even in elementary school, it's okay and respecting family tradition. When I teach my little girl about her legacy, it's twisted and sick. Wow...and here I thought I might someday find a non-hypocritical hunter."

"Le-legacy?" Andre's not all that proud of the stutter in his voice.

"M'mm." it's noncommittal and more an acknowledgement than anything. "My family's been doing this for centuries. Only one person in all that time has been caught."

Andre tries to process that and he really can't fathom it. Years and years, a whole family, holy shit. He'd said _centuries!_ And only one person to get caught.

The 'wolf's mate is twirling a knife in his fingers and just staring at him with what seems like patience that could wear stone.

"Do you want to know why?" the question is a surprise after the long silence.

He can't even form words anymore. All the moisture's gone from his mouth.

"There's never a pattern. We don't kill people who learn and we don't kill indiscriminately. I suppose, that was where great-grandmother went wrong. At the end, she let the power go to her head and thought no-one would ever catch her or be able to touch her."

Another silence. Shorter this time.

"Well, that's only what I think."

***

Andre understands now. He thinks it's probably far too late for it but he still apologizes. It seems to shock the man _(and how come they'd never found a name for Hale's mate?)_ and then he smiles softly. Picks some kind of [family heirloom type of knife](http://www.sailorinsaddle.com/media/images/product/display_1140_AUSTRIAN_PANDUR_SIDE_KNIFE_CA_1750_634163660510215000.jpg) instead of the carving one he'd been going for at first.

"This has been in my family since the 1700s. We only use it for very special cases. People who differ, people who might learn in their last moments. Some generations used it for people who were "inhumanly beautiful"." the man stopped to scoff and mumbled "inhumanly" with derision. "I, on the other hand, have never used it before. No-one ever apologizes. They learn without understanding or they curse me and my whole family tree to the lowest pits of the Nine Circles."

The man gets closer and closer while speaking until he's standing by Andre their gazes locked. He puts a hand on Andre's shoulder _(and there's that smile again...why?)_ , presses the very tip of the knife to the left of his sternum between the second and third rib without breaking skin and he gives the slightest of nods, as if in acknowledgement.

One moment he's waiting and the next his breath hitches, his eyes widen and he barely manages "thank you".

The last thing he sees is the astonishment on the human's face.

***

That night Stiles stands in Ana's doorway for hours just watching her sleep and breathe. On one hand, he never wants her to grow up and actually learn how awful humans can be. On the other hand, he can't wait to see her first kill and share that moment with her like he never got to share it with his mother.

Peter shakes him out of it with a gentle kiss to the temple and guides him to bed. They curl together knowing their family is safe for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> woooo for historical accuracy!!! \o/  
> In 1737, Hungary became part of Austria and the family heirloom mentioned is an Austrian Pandur knife (according to Google). The Pandurs were a unit of the Habsburg Monarchy's army from 1741 to 1748. (also, I'm learning more about European history researching for this than I ever did at school)
> 
> Anazstázia, Hungarian, meaning "resurrection"
> 
> I'm starting to really understand that "ohmygod, I'm not planning to murder anyone no matter what my search history looks like! I'm just a writer!!!" feeling.
> 
> (also, how would you feel about seeing the Pack in this 'verse? 'cause I've got a vague idea for another part but it can go two ways and I'd like to know your opinion ^^ )


End file.
